


Spontaneous Combustion

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, Tumblr Prompt, heat of the moment, they're going to do it anyways, work is not the time for this discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: He didn’t know why he did it. Didn’t know why it was his first impulse – and he definitely didn’t know why he was acting on it. But Eddie suddenly found himself grabbing a fistful of Buck’s collar and pulled him close. Their lips smashed together in what could be called a kiss but it was made of teeth and dry lips and panic. But Buck stilled in front of him, giving Eddie his chance to escape.He offered a satisfied smirk as he took off in the opposite direction. “See you on the other side.”---A routine call pulls something interesting out of Eddie.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 2: The Heat of the Moment
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769068
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Spontaneous Combustion

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken the prompt "Heat of the Moment" a little literally. So sue me (too soon?)
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)
> 
> Enjoy!

The 118 had pulled up to the sight of a small apartment building on fire and rushed into action. They worked to get residents safely away from the flames while others ran a line and started to douse the source of the problem. Their paramedic team worked quickly to assess everyone who was sitting on the lawn across from the complex. Some were in shock, some had inhaled too much smoke, only a few had burns. But people were still pouring out.

Bobby watched as the smoke faded to grey and jumped back when a section of the roof collapsed under the weight of the fire. The building wouldn’t hold out for long. He pressed his radio and called out to the last team inside, sweeping the floors for wayward residents.

“Buckley, Diaz. You’ve got minutes. How’s it going?”

The boys rounded the main stairs together. As always, they worked in tandem to check the rooms, calling out every minute or so and waiting for a reply. So far, all they’d gotten in return was the sound of the crackling fire. Eddie flipped up his visor to answer Bobby’s callout.

“Last floor, Cap. So far, so good.”

Buck flipped up his own helmet, wiping sweat with the back of his jacket – though he only succeeded in smudging soot all over his forehead.

“We’ll start on the north side and work our way south, then double back to the stairs.”

Eddie shook his head, planning a new strategy that he knew Buck wouldn’t like.

“Or we can split up and be done twice as fast.”

He was right. “The back stairwell is already engulfed there’s only one way out of this place. We stick together or we don’t go.”

Somewhere above them, another ceiling collapsed, bits of cement and ash falling on top of them. Eddie knew they didn’t have time to argue. His plan was better so they were going with that plan.

“The faster we finish this sweep, the faster we can both get out of here.”

Buck adjusted the grip on his axe, like he was ready to fight Eddie if they kept arguing. “Not a chance.”

He didn’t know why he did it. Didn’t know why it was his first impulse – and he definitely didn’t know why he was acting on it. But Eddie suddenly found himself grabbing a fistful of Buck’s collar and pulled him close. Their lips smashed together in what could be called a kiss but it was made of teeth and dry lips and panic. But Buck stilled in front of him, giving Eddie his chance to escape.

He offered a satisfied smirk as he took off in the opposite direction. “See you on the other side.”

Buck was still frozen in place, just long enough to think _what the fuck just happened?_ Before he took off down the other hallway, obviously going with Eddie’s plan because what else could he do.

Eddie was out first, sprinting towards the exit and falling to the front lawn in exhaustion. Buck still hadn’t come out and a wave of guilt shot through him. The building was barely standing, it would collapse any second. What if those moments of them arguing and Eddie…doing that…cost Buck precious seconds to escape?

His fears were alleviated a moment later when Buck came running out as the last of the structure caved in. He fell to the grass beside Eddie, throwing his helmet to the ground and wheezing a little too hard for anyone’s liking.

Hen sprang into action, grabbing an oxygen mask from her bag and placing it over Buck to help him regain some control. But he wasn’t having any of it. He batted her hand away as she tried to work and rolled over to face Eddie, fury in his eyes.

“What the hell was that?”

Most of the residents were further off and not paying attention, but the rest of the crew, they could only watch the scene unfold. Eddie almost blushed, acutely aware of the questioning eyes but also in no position to discuss his actions in front of everyone. So, he gave that same cocky smirk – though this one was a little more exhausted.

“I liked my plan better. And apparently I was right.”

Buck wasn’t having it, Eddie observed. Did he even realize where they were? Or did he only see red?

“No. You don’t get to…” He at least recognized that they were in a public setting and this wasn’t the time or place to discuss this. Good. “do _that_ , and brush it off. What the hell?”

Eddie shrugged, his muscles too tired to keep holding his head up, so he fell back onto the grass. “I had to get you to shut up.”

The absolute _growl_ that came from Buck almost made him regret his decision. Almost.

Buck collapsed back, feeling the dismissal in Eddie’s words. Before anyone could ask him what they were fighting about, he grabbed the mask Hen had offered earlier and breathed deeply.

Around them, the team exchanged worried glances.

Okay look, it hadn’t been Eddie’s finest moment: kissing Buck in the middle of a burning building. He struggled to suppress some ‘heat of the moment’ joke but before he could get to the jokes, he kept asking himself _why_?

Why had he kissed him? Why had that been his impulse? Why did he want to do it again – properly?

He could admit that Buck was someone he trusted and cared about. A lot. And he wasn’t…unattracted to him. But that was very different from wanting to kiss him, and keep kissing him until it became more than kissing.

So, he might have to sort some things out. But not right now. Now, he needed to finish doing his job.

To say Buck had been startled by Eddie pulling him in would be an understatement. And honestly, everything had happened so fast, he barely remembered it. What he did remember was the tingling sensation that swam through his veins the moment their lips touched and still hadn’t completely melted away.

Was Eddie attractive? Yes. Was he someone he cared for and trusted? Absolutely. Had he thought about him that one time when he was in the shower after a long shift? He’d reveal it on pain of death. But then Eddie told him that he just wanted to shut him up and then refused to acknowledge that what he’d done was…incredibly reckless.

And that was coming from Buck.

So, he really needed to talk to him. Now. Or later when they had a little privacy. But soon.

An hour later, once the fire had been contained, and the residents were safely outside of the police line (because a fire burning that hot and fast _had_ to mean foul play), the 118 started to pack up their equipment.

Eddie had strategically not spoken to, looked at, or interacted with Buck the rest of their time at the scene. Even as they loaded into the truck, he sat beside Chimney, as far away from Buck as he could get. The others noticed the chill in the air but wisely said nothing. Bobby was waiting until they were back at the station to get a proper debrief for the report but the others. The others sensed the shift between the usually chummy pair and were afraid to ignite the fuse and set one of them off.

The boys were not subtle when they were fighting and this felt like a fight.

Once they’d returned to the station and unloaded their equipment, Buck tried to find a way to get Eddie alone. Thankfully, in his haste to avoid the squad, Eddie had taken his time getting out of his turnout gear. Now the two of them were alone and hidden behind one of the trucks.

“Are you going to tell me what that was?” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the only viable exit.

And Eddie knew he was trapped. He paused to take in Buck’s expression. His entire body was screaming _I’m confused and angry and this is your fault_ which, fair enough. It was definitely his fault. But he still hadn’t stopped being confused himself. No, actually he was not confused. But he was definitely uncertain of his next step and Buck pushing him for answers was not helping.

He kept up the playful façade. “If I have to explain to you what a kiss is, it must have really been a long time for you.”

Buck might actually kill him. “That’s not what I mean and you know it. Why did you do that?”

 _Okay, Eddie, try and make him see reason_. This was neither the time or place for this discussion – if there was a proper place to have the ‘you’re my best friend and I really want to kiss you’ talk. Especially when it could all go sideways.

More sideways than it already had.

“I don’t want to get into this here.”

Buck was not having it today. He pushed off of his casual perch and approached Eddie so there was barely a foot between them. Eddie realized when Buck was mad – hurt and mad – he could be really imposing. All consuming. Someone who could take control… So, he _definitely_ wasn’t unattracted to him. But Buck wasn’t trying to be seductive in his looming figure. He was trying to get answers. “What don’t you want to get into?”

Fine. Alright fine. If Buck wanted to have this conversation right now, then Eddie would have this conversation right now. He looked over both shoulders and past Buck to make sure no one was headed their way. Then grabbed Buck by the shoulders and shoved him against the hooks – careful not to hurt him – and kept him there. There was new heat in his eyes and Eddie had the wayward thought _Buck likes to be put in his place_ but quickly shoved that down for another time.

It still took him a second to figure out exactly what he wanted to say now that he had him pinned down. How to say it right. Eddie licked his lips and looked at Buck, gauging his reaction as he spoke.

“I kissed you because I wanted to. I didn’t realize I wanted to until I did it but…I wanted to.” But then he added “Also to get you to shut up.” Because it really was the truth.

Buck couldn’t breathe. Not just because he’d gotten the wind knocked out of him when Eddie slammed him up against the wall – and _oh, that was a new sensation_. But from his words.

“You wanted to?”

Eddie nodded, breathless. “Yeah.”

They stayed in that position, frozen in time while Buck gathered his thoughts. Eddie wanted to kiss him. But was that just a weird, heat of the moment, impulse or was it something more? Was he disappointed if it was only the former?

But this was Eddie; someone he cared for and trusted and he wouldn’t mess around with people’s feelings like that. The question then became:

What did Buck want?

Maybe he was just acting on impulse but the moment the words left his lips, it felt right. “You know you could have just asked.”

“Right.” Eddie huffed in laughter. Right, because walking up to Buck and saying ‘can I kiss you’ would have gone well. If that’s what Eddie wanted. But…Buck wasn’t laughing with him. Buck looked very serious. Bright eyes, and a barely contained smile; but deadly serious. “Wait, really?”

Buck let the smile loose. Shy but playful. “Yeah.”

Okay. This was it. Big decision time. Eddie could still back away from this. It would be awkward and little gut-wrenching but he could walk away right now. His eyes drifted to Buck’s lips and he was gone. “Can I”

“Shut up.” Buck grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, this one with much more precision. Eddie relaxed his hold and melted into the moment. Oh yeah, they were definitely going to be best friends who kissed. This was…intoxicating. And with Buck in control, keeping him close and moving his jaw…

Whatever went wrong in his past relationships had nothing to do with his abilities in this department.

Buck’s head was swimming. It might have been a risk to kiss Eddie, sure, but he liked his odds. The weight of him pressed into his body, but giving just enough space to breathe, was making him want to move his hips in ways that were definitely inappropriate for a workplace setting. He gave a little test roll and when Eddie moaned and fell in deeper, he knew his suspicions had been correct. He would have to save that move for another time.

“Hey-Whoa, boys.”

Their lips parted with a pop and they turned to see Hen strategically holding her hand out to block the view. They should have felt more embarrassed – or at least have moved apart – but the only thing that Buck felt was giddiness. Hen still refused to make eye contact with them, though. “Bobby was looking for you. When you’re…done.” And then she walked away muttering something about boys and ‘right where I hang my coat’.

Once they heard the sound of their friend climbing the stairs _far away_ from them, Eddie turned back to his friend (boyfriend? Kissing partner? They’d have to figure that part out later) with the same cocky grin that had started it all.

“I’m not done. Are you?”

“Not by a long shot.”


End file.
